The Scyther Siren
by WhiteStar the Undecided
Summary: This story is sbout a girl who loves Bug Pokemon, so she starts out with her favorite. A Scyther, but no ordinary Scyther.A Shiny Scyther with a horrible past. Can Piper befriend Kenshin, or will they both perish? Read and Reveiw please, now revised.
1. Piper's Partner

Hiya, its me TMNTGirl4eva aka ScytherGirl439. I wrote this story cause, well I wanted to. So hope ya enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but I do own my character and my charrie's Pokemon in a sense.

Also pokemon speech is in English and slashes "/Like this/", but remember that the pokemon don't really speck English but only say their names over and over again. If any pokemon are speaking in English then it will be "Like this". Just to let ya know.

And all thoughts will be placed in parenthisis (Like this).

* * *

"PIPER!!! Get up if you want to start your Pokemon Journey!!" Piper jerked up, and glanced at her clock. "10:30!! Why didn't anyone wake me?!" Piper jumped out of bed and ran to her closet and grabbed the outfit she had planned for her journey; a simple pair of bell bottom jeans with a blue rose design on the right leg, a purple tee-shirt with a picture of a winking Alakazam with the words 'I don't have to be a genius to know that I'm smarter then YOU!', plain Nike tennis shoes, and her old Pirates of the Caribbean necklace (picture the necklace of the medallion that Elizabeth wears in the first movie). She quickly outs her long ebony (deep black) hair into a ponytail with two bangs hanging down framing her face. She quickly looked at all 5"6 of herself in the mirror, her emerald eyes glowing with excitement and worry. "Oh man I am so late." Piper mumbles as she grabs her black sidebag (picture a black version of the firered females bag). She runs down the stairs and grabs a poptart on the way out, "Bye Mom, bye Dad, Bye munchkin. Ill call you when I get to Viridian" she yells as she runs out the door. "Good bye dear and Good luck." Her mother calls to her while her sister, Lily, and her Father wave to her. 

Piper runs with like crazy to the professors' house, "Why, oh WHY, do we have to live on the out skirts of town." She says as she passes Ash Ketchum's house. "Im gunno catch you now Ash."

Ash Ketchum had been her rival all her life; maybe not as much as Amy Kalhoun (pronounced cal-whon), they were still rivals. Ash had left two years ago on his 10th birthday, while Piper had to wait till her 13th.

Ahead of her Piper caught sight of Professor Oak's lab. "Almost there." Piper ran to the door and quickly knocked on it, and the professor's assistant Tracey answered the door, "Oh hi there Piper come on in." He led her outside of the lab and into the fields. "The professor went to check on some baby Tauros, he'll be back in a minute." Tracey told you. "Alright. Hey Tracey, could you?" you ask giving him the puppy dog eyes. Tracey can't look away, "Alright alright, just stop with the eyes." "YES!!" you cry in a victory pose of your own, which consists of putting your right hand on your thigh and your left hand doing a sideways peace sign in front of your eyes.

Tracey pulls out a pokeball from his pocket, "Come on out Scyther." he calls. His old (no offense) Scyther materializes in front of Piper. She smiles really wide, "Hi Scyther!" The Scyther looks at her and smiles, "/Hello Piper./" Piper then proceeds to give Scyther a hug. Tracey just shakes his head as his Scyther laughs at the hyper 13-year-old, "I swear Piper you are the only girl I have ever met that loves Bug Pokemon and will actually hug them." Piper releases Scyther and replies, "So? I like Bug Pokemon. There's nothing wrong with that." "You are like the complete opposite of Misty when it come to Bug Pokemon. I don't think she ever got used to Scyther at all, and here you are hugging him as if he was your brother or something." Tracey says. Piper just shrugs. "Ah there you are Piper. I was wondering when you would show up." The trio turns to see Professor Oak, "Professor!!" Piper says excitedly.

"Hello there Piper. Your alittle late." He said to her. "Yeah, I know. I got up late and then ran all the way here. Please tell me there's still a pokemon left for me." Piper begged. "Ha ha, don't worry I have a special Pokemon for you." Oak replied with a laugh. Piper smiled really big, "Really!! Can I see it now?" Piper asked. "Yes you can. Come with me." Piper followed Professor Oak into the lab, as Tracey and Scyther followed suit. Oak lead them to a table with a single pokeball on a stand, and he gently picked it up. "Piper I was given this by the Nurse Joy of Fushia City. She told me that this pokemon's previous trianer abandoned it because of its difference. When she told me about him, I istantly thought of you and requested he be sent here. He is a little shy of humans. So I hope you treat him well so he can become accustomed to you." Piper nodded and took the pokeball from Oak and gently tossed it in front of her, " Pokeball go!!"

The pokeball popped opened and infront of Piper appered a Shiny Scyther, were a normal Scyther was green he was ebony (deep black) and where a normal was white he was a deep Purple(includes his wings, scythes and claws), the only similarity between him and a normal Scyther was the eyes. The eyes were the same. The Scyther looked around and saw all the humans and started to get nervous. Piper's eyes widdened, "Professor he's..." The Scyther closed his eyes and prepared for the worst. "Amazing." Piper finished. The Scyther opened he's eyes and looked over at her in confusion. Piper looked at him with stars in her eyes, "Professor he's so beautiful. How could anyone ever abandon him." She walked over to him and knelt down to his eye level, she smiled at him. "Hello there. Im Piper." She gently reached out her arm to pet his cheek, but suddenly the Scyther snaps at her, "/Get away from me!!/" he screamed. Piper jumped back a little frightned. "Piper!! I'm so sorry. I thought he had calmed down." Oak replies helping her up.

"I-Its okay Professor. He doesn't know me, I shouldn't have tried to pet him. It's my fault not his." Piper said slightly shaken. The professor shook his head, "Still perhaps i can find another Scyther for you to start with. It seems this one isn't ready to have a trainer again, and i don't blame him. After what he's been through." Scyther looked down slightly, he was going back to the pokemon center again. He would never have a new trainer."No." The Scyther snapped his head up, "What?" Tracey asked. "I said, No. Just because he snapped at me once doesn't mean he's not ready. He just has to get used to me." Piper stated. "Well alright. If you say so." Oak replied handing her a blue Pokedex. "Piper, are you going to give him a name, like you had planned to?" Tracey asked. "Yep, I think ill call him...Kenshin." (Kenshin? Thats the name of the first captured Scyther in history. Why would she name me after him. He was a Hero, while I am nothing but a freak.) Scyther thought.

"Tell me Piper, with out looking at your new Pokedex, what you know about Scythers." Oak asked. Piper looked at Professor Oak with a straight face and replied, "Scyther; Number123, Type: Bug/Flying, Ability: Swarm, Height: 4'11", Weight: 123 lbs. Scyther is blindingly fast. Its blazing speed enhances the effectiveness of the twin scythes on its forearms. This Pokemon's scythes are so effective, they can slice through thick logs in one wicked stroke." Kenshin looked up at her in surprise,(This girl is certainly strange, she is giving me a second chance even though i snapped at her. She also has an extensive amount of knowledge of Scythers, im going to have to keep an eye on her.) he thought to himself. . "Ha ha. I knew I could never get you on that one." Oak replies laughing.

"Well guys i think its time i left. I need to get going before Amy gets to ahead," Piper said, but not forgetting to mumble, "little brat." under her breath. She turned to Kenshin and pointed his pokeball at him. "Return Kenshin." Kenshin was sucked back into his pokeball uncaringly(i dont know if thats a word or not but i put it in anyway). Piper turned to the others, "Well ill see you all later. Ill call you when i get to Viridian." They nodded and saw her out. She ran down the road towards the town limits of Pallet, but not before turning around and yelling, "Good Bye everyone!" Professor Oak, Tracey, Scyther, and a few of the other pokemon near the fence waved good bye to her, "/Treat him right, and he will listen./" Scyther called. "Don't worry, I will." Piper replied before running with all her might to the edge of Pallet, "Viridian City here i come!!"

* * *

Me: Oh kay first chapter done.YES!! Ill update tommorow. Actually im out for Spring break so i can update every day for a week. AWESOME 

Kenshin: Why was i so hostile, i liked the first version better.

Me: Yeah well i got a review for that one saying you were "to nice". Unfortunatly they were right on that part,but i didnt like the other stuff they said about it. PIPER ISN'T A MARY SUE!! I HATE MARY SUES!! THEIR TO PERFECT!!

Kenshin:/looks at Lynzi like shes a little crazy/Okay just calm down, Piper's not a Mary Sue. I like her the way she is.

Me:Thank you Kenshin, thats very sweet of you./kisses Kenshin on the cheek, and he goes from black to a little white, his version of a blush/ Well anyway for those of you who don't or want to know Lynzi is my middle name, it's pronounced like its spelled.Lin-zi.

Me + Kenshin: Read and Review please. BYE!!!

Me:Wait a minute./looks at Kenshin/ Why did you blush?

Kenshin:Uhh.../looks around nervously/ Got to go BYE!!/runs off/

Me:Kenshin get back here!!!/runs after him/


	2. Piper's Past

Oke-day next chapter. Yay-me!! Also Im changing all pokemon talk to normal until Piper is able to gain their trust and understand.

Disclaimer: I don't not own Pokemon, just Piper, Trion, and her Pokemon in a sense. Or the Prince of Egypt lullaby, but I wish I did own them.

Also I'm bad at grammar and stuff like that, so give me a break people. And as for the 1st, 2nd , 3rd person thing, look I'm not good at this so please enough with the flames.

"Okay perhaps running into the forest was a bad idea." Piper said as she leaned against a tree.

"Hmm, I guess now would be a good time as any to eat some lunch." Piper said as she sat down in the crook of a tree and pulled out her lunch. (What am I gunna do about Kenshin. Its obvious he doesn't like me very much, well I wouldn't blame him after what happened to him. I just wish he didn't judge all humans off of his old trainer.) Piper thought to herself while eating.

"I wonder if Kenshin's hungry?" Piper asked herself as she pulled out Kenshin's pokeball.

"Come on out Kenshin!" The Shiny Scyther appeared in a flash of white. "Scyther Scy!" Kenshin snapped at her. Piper shrank back slightly, and replied, "Um, would you like something to eat?" Kenshin just blinked at her. Piper ripped her sandwich in half and held one half out to him, "Here its Peanut Butter and Blackberry-Strawberry Jelly with Twizzlers."

Kenshin looked at the sandwich then back at Piper, "Go on, take it. Its not poisonous or anything." Piper laughed. Kenshin walked forward slowly watching every move Piper made, but she didn't move a muscle until Kenshin had taken the sandwich and swallowed it. Then she withdrew her arm and smiled at him. He smiled slightly, but his smile went right back into a frown after a second. (Good grief.) Piper thought rolling her eyes.

Kenshin walked off and jumped into the tree next to Piper and closed his eyes, (Well at least he's not leaving.)

Piper grinned then leaned against the tree she was sitting at and closed her eyes, and began to sing,

"Hush now my baby. Be still, love, don't cry.

Sleep as you're rocked by the stream.

Sleep and remember my last lullaby…

So I'll be with you when you dream."

Kenshin opened his eyes and looked over at Piper, as she began to sing louder.

"River, oh River, flow gently for me,

such precious cargo you bear.

Do you know somewhere he can be free?

River, deliver, him there." Piper took a quick breath, as tears began to fall. And keep singing but in a quieter, lighter voice. Almost childlike,

"Brother your say now,

and safe may you stay.

For I have a prayer just for you.

Grow, baby brother.

Come back someday.

Come and deliver us, too." Piper finished quietly and began to breath very slowly. Kenshin looked at her more closely and saw that she had fallen asleep, (Put to sleep by her own lullaby. Although I have to admit it was beautiful. Yet, why was she crying? Perhaps…No! All humans are the same. They will never change.) Kenshin glanced at Piper once more before falling asleep.

FF to a few hours later

Piper felt something nudge her side gently, "Huh, wha?" Piper opened her eyes and found herself looking into the eyes of a black creature. "Aaaaahhhhhh!!!" Piper screamed. The black creature winced slightly and stepped back. Piper then saw it was only Kenshin.

"Kenshin? Oh my head. What time is it? Where are we?" Piper questioned. Kenshin just rolled his eyes and gave her a look that clearly said, 'How should I know?' Piper looked at an old pocket watch her grandfather had given to her.

"9:35 p.m. July 15th. Good grief. I've been asleep almost 10 hours now." Piper looked up at the sky and saw the stars twinkling above her and Kenshin. Piper shook her head and gathered her bag and hoisted it onto her shoulder. Then she pointed Kenshin's pokeball at him, but hesitated, Kenshin looked at her questionably. Piper just looked at the ball before clipping it back on her belt and walking off. When Kenshin saw this he first thought she was abandoning him just like his previous trainer, but she turned around and smiled at him.

"Well are you coming or not?" She asked. Kenshin looked at her in surprise for a moment, but regained his composure when Piper began to walk off again. He caught up with her quickly and walked beside her in silence.

"You know Kenshin," Piper started. Kenshin looked at her out of the side of his eye.

"Not all humans are the same. Most are simply misunderstood." Kenshin looked at her unsure of what she was getting to.

"Humans are like Pokemon in a way. Take a Gyarados for example. They are said to be cruel, heartless creatures that will have no remorse to killing a human. But that's not true. The Gyarados are that way because as Magikarp they were mistreated and made fun of. By evolving into a Gyarados, they show people that Magikarp can become amazing creatures. They become what that way to show that they are not to be taken lightly and that you most fear them. But, that's wrong. They evolve into what others fear, so they can show that their not weak and pathetic, but strong and mighty. Some humans are the same way. As children they can be abused and mistreated, and change into people created by there sadness and hate." Piper stopped briefly, but she had Kenshin's full attention now.

"Others could have a sad life, with much sadness and grief. But soon become happy doing the things they enjoy or protecting others, like a Cubone and Marowak. Then there are humans and pokemon who are treated wrong for no reason at all, just because they are different. Like you and me for one." Kenshin's eyes widened at what she said.

"You were abandoned because of your coloring, which is nothing to be ashamed of. Your old trainer was wrong to treat you the way he did. No one, human or pokemon, deserved what you had to go through." Kenshin stared at Piper, his facial expressions clearly showing that he wanted to know how they were similar. Piper smiled, never looking at him. Just watching the path ahead.

"You want to know how were similar. Well you know my name is Piper, but you don't know my full name. Most people know me as Piper Valdez. But that's not my true name. My real name is Piper Masoto, the daughter of Trion Masoto." Kenshin was way passed caring what his facial expressions showed at this point, cause he was starring at Piper as if she had two heads and a Charmeleons' tail.

Everyone in the world knew who Trion Masoto is. He was the leader of Team Aztec, a team twice as powerful as Team Rocket. Trion Masoto was the cold heartless leader who would kill anyone to get what he wanted. The symbol for Team Aztec was an old Aztec medallion, (Just like the one Piper wears.) Kenshin thought. Trion was known for caring only for two things: himself, and his mysterious daughter. The only thing known about his daughter was that her name was Piper, and that she had supposedly died three years ago.

"Yet, everyone treats me like I am my father. When I'm not. Trion could care less about Pokemon, and their feelings. While that is what I strive for. As I grew up I was taunted and teased for being who I was. Humans and Pokemon alike were scared to death of me. They wouldn't get within 5 feet of me. And when they did it was to hit me, or mock me. Pokemon would sometimes come to about three feet of me and snap at my legs, or threaten me with fireballs, ice beams, thundershocks, and many other things. Just to see me suffer when I had done nothing." Piper had already started to cry, but now her tears where flowing non-stop. Kenshin looked at her surprised, he had always heard that Piper Masoto had been just like her father. Yet here she was crying her eyes out, claiming her life was half ruined for being who she was.

"After putting up with it for all those years, I decided to end it all. Almost three years ago I tried to end it. I knocked out my nanny, tied her up, and dragged her outside far from my home. Then I grabbed everything special to me and I put it in a coffin and buried it for good. After I locked myself in my room and covered myself and most of my room in gasoline and I lit a match," Piper stopped momentarily to take a deep breath; all the while Kenshin was staring at her not believing what he was hearing.

"I tossed the match into the corner of the room and closed my eyes waiting for it all to end. I could feel the flames licking my legs every few seconds. Suddenly I heard my balcony doors shatter. And I jumped up, the smoke blocked most of my vision my I could make out the faint outline of a figure. I screamed at them telling them to leave and let me die. The next thing I know I was being picked up in strangely shaped arms. They carried me out the balcony doors and into the night. I had keep my eyes closed until then, but I soon opened my eyes and looked down only to see I was high in the air. I nearly fainted right then, and wrapped my arms around the neck of my savior. After a while I felt them slow down then land, and gently putting me on the ground. I looked up at them expecting to see a human and their pokemon, but I didn't." Piper looked at Kenshin with a slight smile, "Can you guess what I saw that night?" Kenshin thought for a moment, and then shook his head. Piper smile widened slightly, and she looked ahead once more.

"It was a Scyther. But this Scyther was different. He was a white Scyther. His entire body was snow white, including his wings and scythes. I looked up at him in awe. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, but I was confused as to why he saved me. So I asked him. He then said, in plain English, 'No one deserves to die that way. I have been watching you for sometime now, Piper Masoto. I have seen the pain and suffering you have been through, even though you have done no wrong. I know of some humans who would be happy to look after you, under a new name. No one would know who you were. Would you be willing to give up what you have now to be with them or will you stay here?'" Piper stopped once again to take a quick breath before she continued.

"I nearly died of bliss then and there. I told him that I would be happy to leave, but only if he let me get my stuff from the coffin. Once I retrieved my stuff he picked me up and took me to my current home with the Valdez's. They were happy to take me in, and just when the Scyther was about to leave I called to him and ran to him and hugged him with the little strength I had left. He laughed and hugged me back. I asked him who he was and if I would ever see him again. He told me that he didn't have a name, and that he would always be watching over me. So I gave him one. I gave him a name that fit him perfectly, even if it was a bit cliché. I named him Savior." Piper laughed lightly, shaking her head. She looked down at the ground in a slight trance. (She must miss him. A white Scyther, why does that seem so familiar?) Kenshin thought to himself.

"I haven't heard from him sense that night, but I know he's out there." Piper looked up at the sky, "Always watching me, protecting me from my father." Piper sighed deeply, and then looked ahead of her.

"Oh Kenshin, look!!" Piper pointed in front of her and Kenshin could see the lights from a city.

"Ha ha! Come on Kenshin Viridian awaits." Piper called as she ran off. Kenshin just shook his head, (She will be the end of me.) Kenshin then looked at her running form a bit confused, (Why did she tell me about her past? If I had been her I would have never told anyone, yet she has only known me for a few hours and has already told me her darkest secret. Why is she so kind to me? Who was that white Scyther, and why does he seem so familiar to me? There are to many unanswered questions here for my liking) Kenshin shook his head and ran after the laughing Piper, many questions running through his mind.

Me: Okay that was a long chapter. Well if you have any questions just ask.

Kenshin: A white Scyther, is that the best you could come up with?

Me: Oh shut-up.

Me and Kenshin: Read and Review please.


	3. Meghan and Sy

HEY!! It's me ScytherGirl439!! I changed my name again, yeah I know. But I got a reason. Thantos is Scyther Muse of mine and brother of Silent Strike. Silent Strike and Meghan belong to Silent Strike 'Scy'. And instead of reading my stupid story go check out her story Of Love and War. It's good. Well here we go, Thantos? Would you do the honors?

**Thantos: Ray doesn't own Pokemon, my brother, or his Creator Meghan. But she does own Piper and me.**

Thanks.

* * *

Piper made it to the Pokemon Center and stood outside the Center with her hands on her knees, breathing heavily. Kenshin landed gently next to her not even tired. Kenshin rolled his eyes and walked into the Center. Piper laughed slightly and joined him. Piper walked up to the desk and greeted Nurse Joy. 

"Hey Nurse Joy, can you give Kenshin a look over?"

"Of coarse. Could you return him to his pokeball?" Joy asked.

Piper rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment, "Actually he doesn't like pokeballs, he just bursts right out of them." Kenshin looked at Piper wondering why she lied, just so he wouldn't be returned to his pokeball.

"That's alright. Is there anything else your need?" Nurse Joy asked politely.

"Yeah, can we have a room?" Piper requested.

"Certainly." Nurse Joy handed Piper a room key.

"Number 13, cool. See ya in a little bit Kenshin." Piper smiled at him, and he just scowled. Once Kenshin had been led away by Nurse Joy, Piper made her way to her room. When she opened the door she came face to face with another Scyther.

"GAH!!" Piper fell over backwards and looked up at the Scyther, who growled at her.

"Sy? What's going on?" A girl appeared behind the Scyther. She had shoulder length brown hair in a low ponytail, highlighted green bangs, green eyes with small glasses, jean shorts, a red shirt and brown hiking boots. Piper looked up at her then at the room number, it was 13.

"I'm sorry. Nurse Joy gave me the key to this room. I'll go see if she can give me another room." Piper said standing.

"Nah, it's fine. You can stay with us. I'm Meghan Valley and this is Silent Strike, but you can call him Sy." Meghan said as she moved Sy out of the doorway.

Piper flopped down on the second bed, "I'm Piper. Piper Valdez."

Meghan gave Sy something to eat before turning to Piper, "You a new trainer?"

Piper pulled out some Twizzlers from her bag, "Yeah, just got my partner this morning. His names Kenshin." Piper took a closer look at Sy and saw he had three dark green tiger stripes on his back, one over his eyes, a dark green diamond on his snout, a light green underbelly, and the cutest icy blue eyes.

"Whoa...your Scyther is so cool looking." Both Meghan and Sy stared at her.

"You mean you don't think he's weird?"

"Scy Scyther?"

Piper shook her head, taking a bite of a Twizzler, "Nope, I love Scythers. I love all bug pokemon. In fact my partner is a-"Piper was cut off when Nurse Joy opened the door and Kenshin walked in. Meghan and Sy stared at him. Kenshin made no attempt to greet them before walking over to Piper. He pointed to his pokeball on her belt.

"Hey Kenshin. You wanna go back in your pokeball?" Piper asked. Kenshin nodded.

"Alright, Good Night then." Piper said as Kenshin disappeared in a flash of red. Piper gently put the pokeball back on her belt.

Meghan blinked, "That Scyther was black..."

Sy was stunned from seeing Kenshin, "Scy...ther..."

Piper nodded as she pulled PJ's from her bag. Piper quickly went to the bathroom and changed. Piper came back in black pants and a silver top. Piper laid in the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Kenshin was abandoned because of his coloring. Professor Oak paired me with him because he knew I loved Scythers, and colors don't matter to me." Piper played with her hair.

Meghan thought about what Piper had said, and Sy was still stunned from before.

"Hey Piper?"

Piper looked at Meghan slightly, "Yeah?"

Meghan crossed her legs and asked, "Would you and Kenshin like to travel with Sy and myself?"

Piper sat up surprised, "You want us to travel with yall?" Meghan nodded.

Piper smiled, "Sure! We'd love to."

Piper looked at Kenshin's pokeball, "Hmm...maybe I can get Kenshin to sleep with me on the bed instead of on the floor." Piper nearly fell off the bed when there was a loud THUMP! Piper looked at the floor and saw Sy on the ground looking up at her, waiting for something.

"Um..." Piper just stared.

"You gotta rub his stomach." Meghan said calmly.

"Meghan say what?" Piper said confused.

"You said 'floor'. Whenever Sy hears the word 'floor' he gets down on his back and as a reward you rub his stomach." Meghan replied.

Piper just stared at Sy then back up at Meghan, "Can you do it? I'd rather not..." Meghan just smiled and got off the bed to rub Sy's stomach. Piper just watched in confusion, (This is gunna be the weirdest traveling group I have ever seen...I like it.) Piper thought as she watched the two, wondering what was to come.

* * *

Yeah!! There's the third chapter. And...Thantos? What are you doin? 

**Thantos//is rolling on the floor laughin butt off//**

//sighs and shakes head// No more caffeine for you. Well, hope you liked this chapter. I'd like ta say...HEY MEGHAN AND SY!!!! HOPE YA LIKED IT!!! Okay I'm done. Review please, tell me what ya like or don't like and what yall think needs work. BYE!!!

**Thantos://still rolling on floor laughin butt off//**

//just stares at him//


End file.
